HellSighter
by Sighter
Summary: HellSighter Is the story of 15 year old William Andrews.Saved by being bitten by Seras Victoria. He Is Gifted even by Vampire Standards, But can he contain his sanity. A Hellsing FanFic, Later to be turned into a LovehinaHellsing mix. CopyR: Hellsing
1. Intro

**

* * *

**

This Is a crossover Anime story. I have the habit of making crossover story's In my head for fun, mainly to waste time In class and to drift off into space… and I'm quite good at it.

This Story Is one I have been making In my head ever since I read HellSing and Love Hina and maybe Negima, but that will be WAY later on In the series. This is a MAJOR crossover. I made an (American) character named William Andrews (Later known as William Hellsighter), strangely enough it's my name (no relation). He becomes a vampire but later gives it up and lives with the Hina girls and keitaro. He will be in the entire love Hina series from the beginning and he joins Hellsing about half way through the Hellsing manga (not anime, the mangas much better). That's all I will say other than the fact I will also bring a few more animes into the story but the main characters are Will (and his alter female personality… all will be explained), the Hina girls and keitaro.

IF this Fanfic actually works I'm going to go ahead and make a massive combination, but that's only if it works. So Far only2 Animes are planned to be combined, the third is still being decided, if I have time to go that far into the story.

Chapter making may be slow Because I will have to go into full detail into both mangas. I have studied both very closely and that's why the accuracy of this story even astounds me. If I ever learn how to draw This is the first manga I'm going to make, I've put countless hours into thought about this story… maybe I should have been paying attention in class :P. I may have looked at the story but My character personality's may be off, I apologize for that in advanced.

Expect the violence of the Hellsing series mixed with the random humor of the Love Hina series.

**(I apologize ahead of time, Every fanfic I have ever made has been a failure. I have horrible Grammar and my Fics skills sometimes lack detail.)**

**-----------------------------------------------**

HellSighter

A HellSing Love Hina Crossover

_Sometime between the years 2004-2006, nearpresent day_

**The Hellsing Organization,**

An elite family sworn to protect England, It's Queen, and the Church.

For Nearly 500 years Hellsing has been destroying the impure souls of the living dead.

The damned souls who walk the earth,

Vampires

**Vampires**

A Creature Dreaded above all other.

Sleeping in a coffin by day, killing innocents under the moonlight.

They have powers that allow then to tear through men like rags.

They are cunning and smart and operate with unknowing inhuman logic

An intelligent blood drinking demon.

**Freaks**

Artificial vampires.

They fight with no honor.

They are inhuman undead creature with impure souls,

Humans who wanted a free ticket out of life and into immortality.

They bring disgrace upon all true vampires.

_**- - -Important Characters- - -**_

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing**

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing heads the entire Hellsing Organization of ridding the England of vampires. She has a true hatred towards these creatures, yet she employs both Alucard and his apprentice, Seras Victoria, who help destroy these monsters. She is descended from a long line of vampire hunters, even tracing back to Van Hellsing. She continues her family's work in order to protect both England and Her Majesty.

**Alucard Nosferatu**

When he was defeated by Abraham Hellsing in the 19th century, Alucard became the Hellsing family's bodyguard, and the first hunter for the Hellsing Knights. During that period, he learned to increase his power to reach invincibility. In 1945, the Royal Army sent him to Germany with a young human soldier, Walter C. Dornez. Their mission: destroy the Millenium's vampire army. They accomplished it, but Millenium survived and re-established operations in South America.

At the end of the war, Alucard decided to take advantage of the political chaos to break his contract with Hellsing and leave England. He failed, and got killed by Lord Hellsing, the only one who could do it. But one day, Lord Hellsing died, letting his teenage daughter take control of the organization. The young lady had many enemies, and one of them was her uncle. He tried to murder her, and she had no other choice than hide in the underground of the castle. That's where she discovered the dead body of Alucard. Her uncle shot her in the shoulder, and some blood flew into Alucard's mouth, bringing him back to " life ". To thank her, he gave his protection.

Now, twenty years have passed, and Alucard finally discovered Millenium's secret base. But the best Vatican's vampire hunter, Father Anderson, is after him…

**Seras Victoria**

Seras Victoria makes a dramatic life change when she's sent out with her fellow police officers to secure a ravaged town. She was following in her father's footsteps, and she wanted to make an impression. What wasn't known at the time was that the events of that town had come from the village priest, who had turned the rest of the town into ghouls. Drawn away for a moment, she first meets Alucard, then learns that the ghouls had pounced on the rest of her squad and turned them into ghouls also.

Alucard would then come to Seras' rescue again when the priest himself tries to enslave her. However, the priest uses her as a shield. Alucard warns her of what he needed to do, and she accepted. So Alucard shot through Seras to take out the priest. The wound, though mortal, is not instantly fatal. Alucard (with her consent) drinks her blood, binding Seras to Alucard as a vampire.

**William Andrews (Later named William Hellsighter)**

His past gone and his future in shadow, Will is one of the select born. He was born with inhuman senses and many other ability's locked within his mind. When he is mortally wounded by two freaks he is given a second chance by Seras Victoria and turned Into one of the pure undead vampires. He is kind hearted yet he has a sadistic side that he tries to keep hidden from others. Not much else is known about this young boy. And who is the young girl that speaks to him in his thoughts and Haunts his dreams?

**Note: The love Hina Characters will be revealed later into the series. For now this is going to be a Hellsing Fanfic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Intro Chapter**

"Master, Tell me _why _we are watching this boy again?" Seras Asked, looking up from her spot on a large boulder on a very cloudy day In California, USA. 

"You know perfectly well why we are here Police Girl" Replied Alucard, looking down at the High School Below.

"Yes, but it's still hard to understand. We chased some freak vampires all the way from England to this small town In the United States. We are also on lookout for a 15 year old boy going to this school by the name of William Andrews but **WHY!" **Seras growled at Alucard

"It is because we have gotten reports from the local vampire hunters that this boy possesses abnormal senses for a human, and this has proven to be a problem. We need to secure him from those looking for him and from the freaks trying to find him" Replied Captain Marks, standing by a small jeep parked by another boulder a few feet away from Seras and Alucard.

They were standing at the top of a large rocky hill next to a large high school. School was in session at the moment so they couldn't make any moves until the targets have been sighted or all civilians on the school grounds were gone. Seras had been annoyed ever since they got here, it had been a long plane and truck drive to get here and all they were doing was waiting. She could somehow sense the Vampires nearby, very close but to far away to act.

"_They are here" Alucard told Seras in her head, using there telepathic link._

"They bloody better be" Replied Seras. They had chased two young punk freaks out of England but by chasing them out the were still Hellsing problem. Integra had been extremely annoyed with all of this and wanted it finished as quickly as possible, the paper work was going to be to the roof this time. She sent only Seras and Alucard to deal with it, troops would attract to much attention. Captain Marks was sent by the local station to keep an eye on them and to make sure the mission ran smoothly.

Seras decided to take the time to look back at the last few months. Alucard, her master, had bit her nearly 3 months ago and she was still in training to become a vampire… and It wasn't going well. She failed nearly every lesson and Alucard was starting to get annoyed with her. Alucard was also getting impatient of the fact she had not yet drank any blood since her rebirth. She just wished she was at home, watching TV. She would have liked to want to see her family again if it weren't for the fact she was an orphan.

The bell for the end of school had just ended and kids were walking through doors to the cars and buses parked out front. Captain Marks pulled some binoculars out from his pack and started scanning the crowd, looking for the boy they needed. He was also trying to keep a close eye on the outsides of the school to make sure the vampires didn't make there move.

"I see them!" Marks yelled at Seras and Alucard

"They are Running straight for something, wait a minute… that's the kid!"

"Dammit" Seras got up and grabbed her gun and started to make her way down the hill, making large jumps at a remarkable speed towards the commotion below.

"Isn't it a blessing to have inhuman abilities sometimes?" Seras thought to her self as she ran faster towards the school…

Alucard was still at the top of the hill, looking down as the Police Girl ran. He smiled to himself as he turned into mist in front of Marks eyes…

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

(Here it is, chapter 1 and 2. These may go by fairly quickly so don't mind it.)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

* * *

_"When will class end!"_ Will though to himself as he sat through History, listening to a boring lecture for the teacher about the discovery of America… or was it something about Alaska? Anyway he wasn't paying attention as he just watch blankly at the white board. 

Fifteen year old William Andrews was just another kid at Black River High School. He had dirty blond hair that was always messy, He never liked to comb it. He had a small pair of glasses on almost at all times. He wore black jeans and a plain black shirt with a watch around his wrist. If he were to be in a crowd of people he would be no different than any of them.

Ten minutes later the bell for the end of school rang and Will packed all his school books and papers into his backpack, slung it around his arms, and walked out the door. It was just another day here, the sky was cloudy, not a spec of sunlight through the sheet of gray above. He walked over to one of the schools vending machines, Inserted some money, chose what he wanted, and picked up the soda that had dropped into the small hole at the bottom.

As he was walking when suddenly heard a voice in his head, It was calming In a way but somehow It seemed Familiar. The voice told him to look behind him... He looked behind him confused, then he looked to his side, on top of one of the school building he thought he saw a teenager, standing there looking at him. He blinked. The teenager was no longer there… He looked around blankly.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he popped the top of the soda off and started to drink as he walked out the front gates of the school. He talked to a few friends before walking away to start his trip home, the friend that he usually got a ride from was sick today. As he sat down on a bench he sipped on his soda as he watched people get into cars, talk and laugh at each other. His day was going fine, except that voice at the back of his mind was back. This time it told him to look to his left, he looked to his left and thought he saw the teenage guy again, except this time running down the his with another teenager, he watch them closely but then his interest turned to shock as they jumped, but it was no normal jump. In one leap then had just at least 100 feet on top of one of the buildings.

Nobody but him seemed to notice that two teens had just jumped on top of the PE building. He was reduced to shock when the taller of the two pointed straight at him and smiled. Will had the feeling he should start moving. He got up and made it look like he was running towards the sidewalk, but the teens had other plans. They jumped and this time people seemed to notice, they landed on the ground and with incredible speed caught up with Will In a matter of seconds.

"_What the #$!" Will though to himself as one of the Teens with amazing strength lifted him up by the front of his shirt and smiled, to Wills surprise and horror that teen had red eyes and long fangs were his Canine teeth should be._

"You were quite hard to find, boss will thank us greatly for your capture" Said the first Teen. He had on cargo pants with an orange hoody jacket. On his head he had a baseball cap with stains that looked horribly like blood.

A small crowd of students stared in wonder at what was happening.

"What should we do with him, can I bite him!" Said the second teen. He also had cargo pants and a Blue hoody. He wore black glasses but will could still see the fangs in his smile.

"who the #$ are you !" Will yelled at the Teen holding him.

"Watch your mouth punk!" The teen yelled. He raised his hand, about to punch Will sensless when Will caught a glimpse of something at the corner of his eye. A woman no older than 22 came running at them at amazing speed. She was wearing a blue tight mini skirt with a matching tight blue shirt. Her shirt had what looked like military badges but they were white and red, not the usual colors. What made him so surprised about the apearance of this woman was that she was carrying a large machine gun in her right hand and running at top speed at the two teenagers

The second teen seemed to have noticed it too because he yelled to his partner just as his punch was about to land on Will's face. He looked up and his eyes widened, apparently he knew this girl.

"Hellsing!" The first teen yelled as the woman with the gun got to her knees and said something under her breath.

"In the name of God, Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternals damnation, Amen." Seras Victoria said as she aimed the gun right at the vampires heart and fired. To her and Wills amazement he took a quick step sideways, throwing Will down, and dodged the bullet then pulled a 9mm pistol of his own and began to fire.

Will took this this time to run. He ran faster and faster as he heard the screams of students and gunshots behind him. He had made it about 500 feet before he saw a Tall man in a red trench coat and matching hat with large orange/red glasses walking towards him. Will stopped running when he saw the man disappear before his eyes. The voice at the back of his head was telling him to look behind him and he did only to see the man in the red trench coat looking straight at him with a smile on his face, he had the same long fangs as the teenagers had.

"Your senses truly are impressive for a human" Alucard said in an amused voice as he disappeared again. Will heard the voice again and looked to his left and saw the man again, he only smiled at Will again.

"Who… what… are you?" Will said in a terrified voice

"You should keep running, you don't want the bad men to catch you" Alucard said, his smile growing wider and more sadistic.

"Dammit!" Will yelled as he Ran again down the sidewalk as fast as his legs would carry him, away from the strange man in the coat. Who were all these people all of a sudden, two teenagers tried to kill him, another had just shot at the two of them, and then a man in a trench coat who could disappear into mist. What was going on!

Alucard was laughing silently to himself as he disappeared again.

"I wonder how the police girl did" Alucard wondered to himself.

"You Bitch!" One of the teenagers yelled at Seras as he shot and the bullet got her in the shoulder. She winced in pain and the two of them took this time to run, they jumped away down the road were the kid had ran.

"We need to catch him or we are screwed!" Yelled the second freak teenager

"It's to late for that! All we can do is kill him" Replied the first freak teenager

"But the boss…" The second began

"If Hellsing gets him then we are double screwed, we just kill him. It's to risky to catch him now" Stated the first.

"I see him!" Said the Second Freak with a sadistic smile, he was going to get to kill him anyway he thought with triumph.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Choice**

* * *

Will had made it to a broken down warehouse about a mile away from the School, he was surprised how far he had gotten. He guessed that they were all off doing something else so he was going to take this time to hide. He was waking around the back of the warehouse when the voice at the back of his head told him to look up. When he did his heart almost stopped. There standing looking down at him were the two teenagers, both with sadistic smile on their faces. 

The first teenager jumped down straight at Will. The voice told him to duck, he did so and the vampire's outstretch hand missed him but he wheeled around with a kick but Will also dodged that. He had no idea what was going on but he was dodging hit after hit. The freak teenager pulled a knife and started slashing rapidly, will dodged the first slice but was hit in the chest 3 times. He felt a white hot searing pain go through his body as he slumped to the ground screaming as blood oozed from the open wounds. The second freak jumped down next to his partner and looked down in delight as the boy struggled to get away. He pulled a gun and aimed it at the boy's head…

"Goodbye you brat!" He yelled

He never got the chance to pulled the trigger.

"Eat this freak!" Seras yelled at the other side of the back of the warehouse grounds. She was on he knees and aiming her gun straight at the second freak, she fired. This time the blessed silver bullet flew perfectly hitting the vampire straight in his heart. He instantly turned to dust in front of her eyes. She aim at the first freak and he growled in hatred as he turned on the boy.

"Your not getting what you came for Hellsing dogs!" Yelled the freak. He ran straight for Will, dodging Sera's bullets as he ran.

Will was almost to the front gate when he was pulled around only to see the vampire holding him by the arm. Every fiber of Will being told him to run as the Vampire lifted his hand and the knife came wheeling down right at his neck. It connected…

Will's world seemed to go dark as he could feel his warm blood ooze from his neck and chest and he was thrown aside by the freak. He slumped down on the edge of the warehouse fence. All he could think of was his friends and family as his world slowly started to leave reality. In front of him he could see the freak walk back in fear at a tall man In a red trench coat. He wall walking towards the freak with a large silver gun in his hand. The freak growl in hatred as he pulled a pistol from his pocket and fired at Alucard. Alucard stood there as bullet after bullet hit his flesh. Three of the bullets hit Alucard's arm and it fell off and landed in Will's lap with a sickening thud.

It started to Rain heavily in a matter of seconds. Will Noticed, to his horror, the tall mans arm had been shot off. The man in the trench coat laughed at the freaks pitiful attempts to kill him. He felt a darkness in his heart as he heard the laugh, a dark evil laugh, a laugh that was cursed with the deaths of many. The freak walked backwards confused and Horrified, he turned around but saw Seras aiming her large machine gun straight at him. He panicked and saw Will on the ground, He aimed his gun in his direction and was about to fire…

Will noticed the mans Arm had fallen nearly into his lap, it still was clutching a large Silver pistol. Nearly 40cm long it was an impressive sight. His blood was slowly covering the large gun as it oozed from his throat and rain washed it away. He looked up to see the freak aiming his gun straight at his head. The voice in his head told him what to do and he did it…

Will grabbed the gun in his lap and picked it up. It was amazingly heavy but with the last strength in his body he aim the gun best he could and pulled the trigger with the rain falling heavily on his weak body. The slide blew back and a bullet shell flew out of the ejection port. He was surprised that the force of the pullback had instantly broke four of his fingers. The blessed silver bullet flew through the barrel and left the gun and with amazing luck hit the freak straight in the head, turning him to dust and ending his pitiful existence in this reality.

Alucard and Seras stared in surprise at what had just happened, they looked at the pile of dust that had been the freak moments ago. Alucard looked down at the boy. He was impressed that the boy was able to lift his gun, even more he had shot and killed a freak. The gun fell from Will's broken hands. Alucard looked down in disappointment, this boy was truly a gifted human, It was a curse that his life had ended so quickly.

Seras walked over and looked own at the boy. She could smell the blood covering the boys body. By the puddle of blood and rain water on the muddy ground she could instantly see the boy was about to die. She felt extreme pity for him, this was not his fight. He had a life ahead of him, friends, family. She got to her knees and looked at the boys face. He looked up at her, blood still oozing from his throat, tears running down his face with the rain beating on his dieing body. With a great effort he spoke…

"I don't...want… to die" He said in a sad desperate voice choked with blood.

"I know" seras said, straining a smile as she said "Neither did I, but we don't make that choice"

Alucard Kneeled down and picked up his gun from with his fully healed arm. He wiped Will's blood from it and put it back into his coat pocket. He looked down at the police girl and the blood soaked dieing boy.

"You can save him" Alucard told his servant.

"But how…" Seras began but then she suddenly realized what he meant. "no… NO, I can do that!" she Yelled up at him In horror.

Will looked Up at Alucard with a blank, emotionless expression that only said one thing, _"Please, I don't want to die"_

Alucard stared at the boy. "Human boy, I know you don't want to die, and It is against our orders to allow you to leave this world. I give you one choice, you die here and now and let your soul roam free. Your second choice is to come with us and become a creature of the night, a damn soul. With that choice you could never go back to your old life but you can start over. The choice has to be made of your own free will." Alucard said simply.

Will smiled and Replied simply "I'm all yours". He went into a fit of coughs, blood spray from his mouth and he could feel himself losing his hold on life.

"His life is in your hands Police Girl" Alucard told her as he walked away and disappeared.

"But… but…" She looked at the boy, he had stopped moving. She suddenly felt like this had happened before. This was of course the same thing that had happened to her. Alucard had shot through her lung to kill a Priest Vampire. He had shown her no mercy. While she was dieing on the ground he had asked her the same thing he had just asked him. She could not live with herself If she didn't allow this boy to have the same choice as she did.

Seras Slowly moved over to the boy. She pulled him into her lap and looked down at him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. She smiled down at him and lowered her head. Her vampirism instincts took over as she bit into the side of his neck. Her blood, Alucards blood, flowed into his body.

Will Felt all of his life flash before his eyes. His friends, family all smiling at him as they disappeared from his life forever. He could feel his life drain away as the woman biting into his neck gave him blood. He saw the last bit of his former life flash in and out as all went dark.

He died there and then, never to live again.

Will opened his eyes. He was in the Seras girls arms…

"You did well police girl" Alucard told her as he walked away in the rain.

"Thank you master…" Seras replied, she noticed that Will was awake.

He looked up into Seras's Bright blue eyes. "Thank you, Master…"

She smiled down at him as he closed his eyes again and went into a deep sleep…

* * *

(Yeah, the first two chapters went a bit quick. The problem is I've put to much thought into later into the series) 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**You are me**

* * *

1 day after the attack

"_You did well, I'm proud of you"_

"_Who are you…?"_

"_I am you"_

He was walking in blackness. A never ending sea of thought and despair. He was talking to a sweet voice, a girls voice, the voice he had heard before.

"_How are you?" Asked the sweet voice_

"_I don't know" He replied to the darkness_

The voice seemed to be amused by this answer.

"_Don't worry, you will" the voice told him_

From the blackness a shape seemed to form, surrounded by a faint while light. The form of a young woman, no less than 15, appeared before him. He could see that she was thin, with long smooth curves along her body. She was wearing no clothes but her body was covered in darkness, her hair was the only part of her body he could distinguish. The hair was red as blood and it flowed down slightly below her elbows. He could not see her face and her eyes were closed, but he could see her turn her head in his direction.

"_Who are you?" He asked_

"_I am you" she replied_

A long silence…

"_Who… am I?" He asked_

"_You are me" She replied_

At this answer she gave him a smile, a kind and loving smile. She slowly opened her eye and stared into his eyes. Her Eyes were Green, with a slight glow, as if all the knowledge and despair of the darkness were held inside them.

He just stared into those eyes, those lovely piercing green eyes. He couldn't move, he just stood there, transfixed into her gaze.…

She walked slowly towards him, until she was a mere foot away. He noticed they were the same height. She smiled as a tear ran down her face, then she slowly gave him a huge. He had never felt this close to someone before, he wrapped his arms around her and they shared the moment for a long while. She then whispered something into his ear as he stood there.

"_Wake up, your new life awaits…"_

He felt himself Being pulled away by some unknown force, pulling him from the darkness, the despair. He looked up and locked eyes with the girl once more, she stared back with that same kind of loving smile as all went black…

"_I'll be watching you…"_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rebirth**

* * *

William Slowly opened his eyes. Was It just all a dream? He closed his eyes once more and tried to concentrate on what he had just experienced… the girl. He opened his eyes, somehow he knew it wasn't a dream... 

"What the?" His vision cleared as he lay there, he then noticed that wherever he was it was pitch black. He turned over and found he was in a large rectangular box with padding lining the inside. He pushed on the top of the box and to his surprise it slid off. He sat up and looked at when he was sitting in. It was a coffin.

"A coffin, why am I in a coffin!" Will said to himself

He climbed out and stood up. Wherever he was it was dark and dank, almost like a dungeon. Bricks lined the walls and he could see no window. Around him was a dresser and a book case, both empty. He looked around for a light but couldn't see one. Too his right he saw a large metal door.

He began to walk towards the door when a thought suddenly struck him. He remembered yesterday, the teenagers, the Woman with the gun, the tall man In the suit, and…

He put his hand up to his throat and slowly felt it up and down. The cut was gone, as were the ones on his chest. He felt himself up and down. He was wearing different clothes, black pajama pants and shirt. Why was he wearing these! He then realized he could see clearly, but his glasses weren't on. This room had no light, yet he could see everything perfectly. He walked over to a door on the left side of his room that had a sign saying "Bathroom". He ran into it and turned the sink water on.

He splashed himself with water, trying to wake himself up. When he looked into the mirror however after drying his face he saw his eyes. To his horror they had gone from Blue to Blood Red. He stared at them through the reflection harder until he saw his pupils, they were small slits, like a cats…

He back away from the mirror in shock, confusion, and horror.

"My… My Eyes!"

He ran from the bathroom and back into the bedroom, he looked to his right and saw the door. He ran to it and grabbed the door handle. It was locked. In a panic he kicked the door with all his might and the door exploded outwards into a long dark hallway. He looked at the door, it looked like it weighed at least 300 pounds, yet he had kicked it off it's massive hinges into the hallway with ease. How was he able to do that, he was never this strong before!

"What's happening to me, where am I!"

He slowly walked into the hallway and looked both ways. The hall seemed to end in darkness on both sides. He needed answers, he needed a way out but which way would he go, left or right!

"_Go right" Said a voice in his head_

What else was he going to do? He ran down the right side of the hallway for at least a minute before reaching a staircase. At the top was a large metal door, like the one that was in his room.

"Damn doors!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs, straight for the door. He kicked the door open and just like the door in his room, it exploded outwards with a loud crash.

He looked around. He was in a hallway decorated with large paintings. Very expensive looking draping hung around the windows of the hall. There were dim lamps running all the way down to the end. He saw that the hall was covered In doors but he ran for the double doors at the end of the hallway. When he reached them he grabbed the handle and to his surprise it opened. He walked into the room. He did not expect what he saw when he entered.

When the door suddenly flew open five Hellsing soldiers looked in it's direction to see a frightened 15 year old teen look at them in horror.

"What are you doing here!" one of the Soldiers yelled at him

"I… I don't know!" Will yelled as he turned around and sprinted back down the hall.

The soldiers didn't know what was going on but they had no record of a kid in the Hellsing Manor. One of them went to the far wall and hit a large red button with the words "Emergency" on a label on it's side. Instantly an alarm went off through the entire Hellsing manor as troops readied themselves to protect against the invader.

Will Heard the alarm and ran fast down the hall. A young woman walked out from the destroyed entrance of to the dungeon. Will nearly ran into her and managed to stop two feet away from her and she looked at him in shock. His red eyes met with her Bright blue and she was about to say something when a group of troops yelled "Stop that kid!"

He ducked under Seras's arms and ran down the remainder of the hall wall and jumped through the doors on the opposite side. He was In a massive room, he could see a staircase that went to the upper levels and two large door at the opposite end, His exit… but it was blocked by nearly 10 armed troops.

He backed away as they yelled "Surrender or die!"

He turned in the direction of the Staircase and then the voice, the Girl in his dreams spoke to him again,

"_Jump"_

He did just that. He jumped with all his might and he flew upwards and to his surprise landed at the top of the staircase. He had just enough time to hear "Vampire!" from the troops before one of them shot a bullet past his head, hitting the wood wall in front of him. He stood there as two other groups of troops showed up on his right and left side, the troops by the door moved towards the stairs, guns raised.

One of the commanding officers yelled at him

"Surrender now and we will make it quick vampire!"

"W…What!" Will yelled in horror and shock

"All troops, FIR…" The commander was about to finished his order before A woman yelled

"STOP!"

Will fell back, shaking uncontrollably, as he edged his way to the wall. He was nearly blind with fear and confusion.

"Sir Integra, what are you…" one of the troops began but she cut him off

"This boy is one of ours, don't shoot him unless **I** give the order, commander" She told her commanding officer. She has a stern voice that gave her the sense she was very powerful within the house and Hellsing.

"Yes ma'am" The troops replied, backing off.

Will was shaking and sweating uncontrollably as Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing walked up the stairs towards him. She has long white/blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She wore large round glasses, behind which Bright blue eyes were seen. They glowed blue with dignity, respect, and power. She wore a green/brown suit with a large blue tie with a Silver cross in the middle of it. On her hands were white gloves.

She approached him with long strides, staring into his eyes as she got closer.

"Get away from me!" Will yelled at her

"Calm yourself, no one will harm you as long as I don't give the order" Integra told him, now standing over his shaking body, crutched on the ground.

"Get away or I'll kill you!" He yelled up at her. He suddenly stood and Integra walked a few feet back, pulling a pistol from her coat pocket, aiming it straight at his head.

"Will, Stop now!" A voice yelled to Will's left. He and Integra both looked as Seras Victoria walked up to them. "Stop it now!"

Will was suddenly calm, he looked at her. For a strange reason he knew to give her respect but he didn't know why. He then remembered yesterday at the warehouse, she had bit him, gave him her blood.

"Y…Yes Master" Will said calmly, still shaking slightly. He turned to Integra who lowered her gun. "I'm… sorry"

He then slumped against the wall and passed out from exhaustion and stress, still breathing hard, His clothes soaked with sweat.

"Interesting" Integra said as she looked down at him. She could tell that the boy was going to be a handful now but she had never thought it would have escalated to this. He was going to be a very interesting person to have on her side.

"Sir Integra, are you alright?" Seras asked her as she approached Will and Integra.

"Yes I'm fine. This could have gotten out of hand. Thank you for stopping him" She told him

"I'm not surprised he acted like this, he must have been terrified when he woke up" She said In a sympathetic tone. She picked him up in her arms. "I'll take him back down to his room, I'll watch over him to make sure he doesn't panic again. When he wakes up he deserves and explanation"

"Just make sure he doesn't get out of control again" Integra said, walking away back to her quarters to get a few more hours sleep.

Seras walked down the hall, back into the dungeon, and put Will back into his coffin. There she waited for him to awake again so he could get a proper introduction.

Alucard was in his chair in his room at the back of the dungeon laughing to himself, He was looking forward to training him, the boy was truly going to be a sight to see with his ability's perfected…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

(Ok, I would like to start how saying sorry for uploading 4 chapters at once.

Also, I've had a few people tell me that I made a mistake on Seras's eye color. I beg to differ. I am basing this more closely on the manga, and on the front of the 2ed manga it clearly shows her having blue eyes. There are also many other illustrations of her from the manga with blue eyes. I think that only when she's in a rage or berserk her eyes turn red. Maybe when she accepts being a vampire they will turn full red, maybe not. The original anime show her with red eyes but as we all know that didn't follow that manga at all.

Also the new OVA series of Hellsing has drawn her with blue eyes. I know it's not traditional for her to have blue eyes but I'm following the manga now because the Seras in the manga is so much better than the Seras in the anime. I see the Seras in the anime being Naive and weak, unlike the manga version.)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Seras Victoria**

* * *

"_Why did you do that?" She asked_

"_I… was afraid" William answered_

"Why were you afraid"

He didn't answer.

"_There is nothing to fear, I will not let any harm befall you" She added with a loving smile_

"_But I…" He began_

"_Wake up, our master is waiting for us" She told him_

He opened his eyes. He was in a small dark box. _Must be the coffin again. _He pushed on the lid and it slid off with ease. He sat up and looked around, it was the same dark dungeon that he had woken up to last time. He looked around to see if any of those soldiers were around, the room was empty.

"So, it wasn't just a dream" He sighed to himself, then he heard it

"Awake I see" Came a woman's voice from the corner of the room. The voice had an English accent with the faintest hint of innocence. She was looking straight at him with lightning blue eyes.

His head snapped towards the voice origin. In the dark corner of the room a young woman, no older than 22, stared at him with an interested look. She was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Her hair was bright yellow/orange which spiked into the sides. He had seen her before but all was a blur. Only one word seemed to exist for her in his mind…

"Master?" He asked

She flinched

"Please don't call me that, I find it really annoying. My name is Seras Victoria" Seras told him

"Sorry" He replied, lowering his head.

"No, it's me who should be sorry. What happened earlier was a mistake that almost cost you your life, It was to much for you to take in at once" She explained

He just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I assume you want some answers, I'll try and answer what I can. I don't know much myself." she told him

Sure, he wanted answers, But he had no idea where to start.

"Well, let's start out with: Where Am I?" He asked her

"That's simple, We are In England, inside the Hellsing manor"

"England!" He screamed "England! Why am I In England!" He jumped up from the coffin and stared at her.

"Calm down calm down. After I had to pause bite you we took you to Hellsing headquarters for you to live and if you accept it, to train to become a soldier of Hellsing." Seras explained, hoping this would calm him down.

"What… what about The states, what about my family…" He asked, knowing the answer was going to be bad.

She paused

"You… aren't allowed to see your family anymore. We filed a cover up report in your area that states you have been kidnapped and killed" She told him, waiting for his answer with held breath.

"They… they think I'm dead, all of them…?" He answered, he slid the lid back onto the coffin and sat on top of it, his hands gripping his head in despair. "I didn't get to say goodbye, my mother wont be able to live with herself"

"What's done is done. If you go back to them you would be endangering your and their lives" She looked at him, then using there link made an attempt to read his thoughts, thinking of someway to comfort him. She could see flashes of happy memories flowing through her minds eye, His Mother, father and sister. she closed the link Her head fell as she added "My family was killed when I was very young, you…You are lucky to have lived this long with people that care for you"

He looked up at her, surprised at this news. He saw a silent tear run down her face, suddenly he felt ashamed. He had had a life with his family, a childhood, and she had not.

"Please don't cry, it doesn't suit you" He told her

She looked up at him, he was smiling at her. She smiled back. When she smiled he noticed her fangs, his smile faded. Seras stared at him.

"What is it?" She asked

He just kept staring at her. He remembered his red eyes, his strength, his speed. It had all come out of nowhere and he didn't know why.

"Wha… What am I…?" He asked hesitantly

There was a long pause. Seras wished she could answer him fully but not even she understood very well.

"You are a vampire, along with me and my master" She finally answered

He hesitantly put his hand up to his neck, he felt two small scars.

"Sorry about those, but I didn't have much choice" Seras told him with a hint of regret in her calm voice "The scar is supposed to disappear when the master/servant link is broken, but I wouldn't know. That's only what master has told me"

"You… you have a master" he asked

Seras moved the right sleeve of her Shirt from her shoulder. Two scars stood out clearly on her paper white neck "I have not drank blood of my own free will yet so I am in servitude to my master and the Hellsing organization". She put her shirt back and stared at him then noticed something about his eyes. "Your eyes aren't red?" She asked

He get up and walked to the mirror inside the bathroom at the other end of the hall, he stared at his reflection. His eyes were blue again, He turned to seras "They… they were red last time…" He trailed off

"That's odd, but I guess you are like me. My eyes are Blue but Every now and then they turn red. I guess it's because of emotion" She said, not sure if what she said was true or not

He went back to the coffin and sat on it's lid. "This is a lot to take in at once…" He said but then stared up at her with a tear running down his face "And the worst thing is, I don't care about my past life or family anymore. I want to remember them but whenever I do something tells me not to try!" he Sobbed

She wondered if there was a real answer that could calm him. "I can't face it either but the truth is we both now have no family's. I hate this as much as you but we are here and sooner or later we have to face it" She told him, then heard a voice inside her head, Alucard spoke to her _"Police girl, that is advice that someone should be telling you". _She wished she could but she didn't want to accept it, but the truth was he had lost a lot more than she had.

"Please don't cry, it doesn't suit you" Seras echoed

He looked up at her, she was the last thing he had. His family friends were all gone and as much as he hated to admit it contacting them in anyway might ruin there life's forever. He should start over, besides, even if he hadn't been taken here he would have died. He was gone either way…

"Well" seras said, trying to change the subject. She didn't like seeing him like this, It hurt her in a way knowing he may be like this for sometime "I should show you around your new home"

This place was his new home, he wanted to start over again. She had granted him a second chance and he was going to try to live it to it's full potential. Who knows, it may be fun.

"Sure, I'd like that" He told her in a cheery voice "And you said something about training?"

"Don't worry about something like that for a while, just relax your mind" Seras told him, getting up.

"One more thing, I'm hungry, where's the kitchen" He asked

"Ummm…" she looked back at him. She had a look or horror and amusement

"Wait doesn't a vampire drink blood" He asked

Seras face turned to stone at those words. "Well, haha, we don't need to talk about stuff like that yet, yes, ummm… let's get going shall we" She said, edging out the door out of sight.

He looked at her exit confused. After a moment he got up and left the room, joining Seras as they left the dungeon to see the full glory of the Hellsing manor…

* * *

Seras's peronality is hard for me to put into words, so sorry if she sounds a little to mature or a little to childish


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for slow updates, I've been having some troubles with my computer but I seem to have it fixed for the moment

Story telling has been slow, But I'm going to take a few story changes just to give it some length till the actual story begins, could be fun)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Blood**

* * *

"_You have a lot on your mind don't you?" She asked_

"_Maybe I do, But I guess that's to be expected" Will answered the voice_

Will was walking down the sidewalk a little ways from the Hellsing manor, It was about 2am. In the last few days he had been given a nearly full look at the manor by Seras. Everything from the dungeon to the kitchen he had seen and, surprisingly, memorized in a short time. He had met quite a few people of interest, like Sir Integra and a few of the officers. He honestly couldn't care less about them really, the officers are job obsessed and Integra's an Ice queen. But the few days had revealed a few things to him.

"Dammit I'm hungry" He said outloud. Ever since he woke up he has been insanely hungry for something. He had some water and food a few days back but they didn't seem to help. Every time he would ask Seras what he was hungry for she would go silent then hastily change the subject.

"Why won't she tell me!"

"_Perhaps she is hiding something" The voice told him_

"_What the hell does hunger have to do with hiding something?" He asked to no reply_

He walked for another few minutes until he saw a young teenage girl, no only than 16, running down the street, towards his direction. _What the hell is she doing out this late _he thought to himself. He decided to ignore it and continued to walk down the dark sidewalk. When the teen got close him he saw she was in jogging clothes while listening to an mp3, her black hair tied in a bun. When she ran past him he could smell something, it was sweet delicious smell he had never experience. Then it happened…

His body seized up and his world went dark. He could feel his brain straining, wanting more of the smell, trying desperately to figure out what it wanted. He could feel his eyes change back to blood red, his pupils elongating into slits. He spun around, looking at the girl jogging down the cement walkway, oblivious of what was going on behind her.

He started walking towards her in a haze, his mind blinded by hunger and madness. His fists clenched as his canine teeth seemed to stretch suddenly. His mind was set completely on the girl, to catch her, to kill her. His body moved before his mind could catch up and re ran straight for her. He was close, so close. He was feet away and then…

"_**STOP!"**_ Screamed the voice, it was no longer sweet and calming but Strained and fearful._** "STOP NOW!"**_

His mind suddenly returned to reality. His hand was inches from the girls shoulders before he pulled back. He fell backwards onto the ground with a thud.

Will stood up shaking, leaning against the wall. Sweat was running down his head, soaking his white shirt. _What had just happened? What was the delicious smell? Why had it suddenly drove him mad? _

"Wha…What happened… how did I… Lose control" He asked in heavy breathes, still leading against the brick wall.

"_I… Don't know…" She replied, her voice was shaking._

He sat dawn and leaned his back against the wall, trying to catch his breathe.

"_You know what?" Will asked_

"_What?" she replied_

"_I've just started to wonder, while I'm talking to you. Am I insane or are you really there?" He asked_

"_Well.. I…" She didn't get the chance to finish_

"_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity boy" A voice whispered in his head, but it wasn't the sweet voice that he was used to. The voice wad dark in a way and powerful, he knew the voice._

"Hello Alucard" He said, as a tall figure materialized through the brick wall he was currently leaning against. The man was Tall, at least 7 or 8 feet. He wore a large Red trench coat with a matching large round hat. Underneath this he wore a gray tux (if you could call it that) with a large red tie. Alucard looked down on Will through his yellow/orange glasses, behind of which his blood red eyes shined. One of his more noticeable features were his gloves, which bore a pentagram. He wore an amused smile across his face. "And I'd like to wish I wasn't speaking to myself, but I'm not entirely sure"

Alucard laughed "How can you not be sure"

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell if you are insane or not when you lose control and try to attack teenagers walking on the street" will replied

Alucard frowned "you haven't been drinking blood have you?" he asked, amused and disappointed

"Blood?" Will inquired

"So" Alucard said with the same mix of amusement and disappointment "The police girl still hasn't given you blood yet, to be expected but still a disappointment"

He looked on the ground then took a quick sniff at the air. His smile grew wider.

"Ah, so you tried to attack a female human… and a virgin non the less"

"What the hell are you talking about…"Will asked, interested and confused

Alucard chuckled and reached into his coat, rummaging for something. He found it.

From his red coat he pulled a transparent bag with a long tube sticking from the top, It appeared to be filled with a dark red liquid… blood. He tossed it at Will, who caught it.

"That is medical blood, it's not the real thing but it will quench your thirst long enough to keep you from killing someone. A vampire's food is blood, human blood is preferred. If you do not drink you become weak and your senses start to leave you. Fresh blood is craved far more but bagged blood is all I can give you now. There are two main things about blood that a vampire craved, Female and virgin. A virgins blood, the sweetest, is pure and untainted, but a virgin can also be turned into another vampire. It's not exactly known why Female blood is craved the most but it may have to do with the large amount of different hormones in the body, so unless you want to get in trouble with Hellsing for a murder then try and stay away from both for the time being." Alucard finished

"Medical blood?" Will replied, he looked at the bag. It had a large white label that gave a full description of the origin, blood type, age, sex, ect. He stood up and looked over the bag again. "so…This is what I've been hungry for?"

Suddenly the feeling returned, his mind went blank as he seemed to fall into madness once more. Before he let it take over he dropped the bag and stepped backward, panting with a few droplets of sweat beading down his face as he looked down at the blood bag. _Don't lose control, Don't lost control _he told himself. He stood, fixated on the bag, his red eyes urging him to pick the bag up and drink the warm liquid inside.

Alucard stood there watching the scene unfold before him. _Interesting_ he though, _the boy has less control than most but he still seems to stop himself, he could prove to be an interesting vampire. _Something then happened that Alucard did not expect, he heard something… a voice, distantly. It was talking to the boy.

_"What.. What's going on!" _Will was saying in his mind

"_I Don't know… What's happening to us!" Replied a voice, but Alucard was astonished to realize it was a young woman's voice. Is someone talking to him telepathically Alucard thought, he decided to take a deeper look. With little concentration Alucard dug deeper into the boys mind, looking for the source of the voice._

Inside his mind her sensed shock "Someone else is here" He heard the voice say. Out of nowhere Alucard could feel his mind being sucked into a blackness, an abyss of despair.

"What the Hell" Alucard exclaimed. He didn't know were he was, it was pitch black. All around him was a wave of emotion, rushing around like a wind, like a river made of emptiness. He just stood there, letting the mind settle as he saw a girl in front of him. She was about 5'9, with Blood red hair that flowed down below her shoulders. Alucard noted she was wearing no clothing but what surprised him the most was her eyes, they where disturbing in a way. The left eye was vivid Green, a haunting green that glowed in the blackness But Alucard was more interested in her right eye. The right eye was Red, blood red with a pupil slit. Both eyes were staring right at him in a strange horror.

"_Who are you" She asked in a confused and terrified voice. She was slowly backing away from him._

Alucard laughed _"I think that's the question I should be asking you"_

"_Stay away, leave us alone"_

"_us?" Alucard's smile faded "Who are you are what are you doing in this boys mind"_

"_This… this is our mind" She answered surprised by the question_

Alucard became confused by this question, but then realized something. _Maybe she's correct, I sense no outsider here _Alucard thought to himself _Could this be a mind union_. He had heard of such things, a mind split in two. The union of the two minds was small, they communicated with each other, helping one another. This appeared to be such a case, but the mind he was talking to now seemed the be the second, but he had never heard of the mind being able to speak to others. This might be the work of the vampire transformation, the telepathic ability's and the expansion of the mind. Either way he didn't really care.

"_What is your name"_

She girl paused _"Name…" _She said it as if she had never thought about it before. _"Do… I have… a name…" _She slumped to the ground (or at least what appeared to be the ground) with a blank expression on her face. _"I... Don't have a name…" _She kept saying slowly to herself.

Alucard was surprised by the sudden response the question had given. He was about to say something before she did something unexpected.

"_You aren't supposed to be here, **GET OUT!" **She screamed at him from the floor **"GET OUT!"**_

Her blood red hair flew upwards, like it was floating in water. Her eyes glowed with unholy Green and Red colors. A white light exploded from her body and Alucard could feel his mind being throw from the blackness and back into reality.

Alucard's mind was back in his body. He was standing in the same place he had left, the same dark sidewalk. If he could sweat he would be soaked. His mind was felt like it had been beaten to a pulp. What had happened, why had he been pulled in like that. Perhaps the second part of his mind had more control than he thought This could prove to be interesting and dangerous.

"_Please… please stay out" She asked in Alucard's mind_

"_Why are you so afraid" Alucard asked_

"_Please.. Just stay out" She replied, then left his mind_

Will was still standing there, but he was no longer shaking, no longer sweating from fear. He was just standing staring blankly at the blood bag before him on the ground. He walked over, picked it up and held it in his hand.

"_What are you afraid of" She asked_

"I'm not afraid of it" He said allowed

He grabbed the top edge of the bag. He smiled as he ripped the top clean off, causing some of the blood to fall out on his hands and sidewalk. It smelt wonderful. Leaning his head back he poured the entire content of the bag into his mouth. A small amount fell from his mouth, coving his white shirt in red liquid.

When he was done he threw the bag onto the ground and stood there, letting the blood he had just injected run through his body. Somehow he felt strength, power, flow through his veins and Into his mind. He breathed in the night air, it felts cold and soothing. He closed his eyes and concentrated, the blood on his shirt slowly seemed to disappear. The blood on his shirt was being soaked into his skin, including the blood on his fingers.

Alucard watched in wonder as the boy fully accepted the blood into his body, he could sense the power of a true vampire rising inside him. It would be some time before it fully rose, that would include separating himself from the police girl and losing all chains of servitude. Alucard could see he was going to be a very powerful ally and maybe an excellent enemy if he applied himself and took on the training. But that would be all up to him and Integra…

"_This feels Wonderful"_

"This feels Wonderful" The two minds said together.

"I'm glad you accept it" Alucard said with a grin "let's hope the police girl does to one of these days"

"I'm still hungry" Will laughed

He laughed "Well let's get back to the manor and Walter can get you all you need" Alucard replied, amused by the fact the boy craved more. "And maybe we can get Walter to make you a nice weapon"

"Weapon?" Will asked, interested

"To go along with your training, that is if you will accept being a dog of Hellsing" Alucard answered, still amused by the conversation

"So, I would have to take orders from people I don't know or care about" He answered, he wasn't to keen on the idea

"Would that be any different than the police girl?" Alucard asked

Will laughed "Well I guess you have a point there" He looked around "This isn't the best place for a conversation, shall we head back"

"We shall, but I'm not walking" Alucard answered, he walked away a few feet then disappeared, turning into mist, laughing softly to himself.

Will was stunned by this. "That's a neat trick" He said aloud "I wonder how he does it"

"_Why don't you try it?" She asked_

"_Maybe a will" He paused, thinking about what Alucard had said about the training._

"Maybe I'll take him up on that offer" He stated with a smile

Walking down the dark deserted sidewalk, William laughed as he disappeared into mist, following Alucard back to Hellsing manor…

"_This is going to be fun" She whispered…_

* * *

Finally this chapters done, I've been working for nearly a week on it. School has been in the way but the extra time to daydream has given me a few ideas :P 


End file.
